Feelings
by April Whittemore
Summary: Spoilers de Trials & Tribulations. Franziska no puede dejar de preocuparse por Miles luego del terremoto.-Un von Karma no siente,solo piensa-. Pequeño One-shoot. FranzisXMiles


Hola! Ya saben, Ace Attorney no me pertenece, no me demanden y disfruten :D. Contiene spoilers de Trials and Tribulations, caso 5. Nos vemos abajo ;D.

Feelings

Nunca lo admitiría, pero quizás había sido una mala idea ponerse zapatos de un tacón tan fino para ir a una montaña nevada y empinada. Hacía apenas un día que había regresado de su natal Alemania. Un vuelo apresurado y que partía a altas horas de la madrugada, dos noches sin dormir y el saturar su cerebro con toda la información pertinente al caso. Sumándole a esto sus ahora adoloridos pies debido a sus altos y elegantes zapatos. Estaba agotada pero, Franiziska Von Karma, no lo demostraría. Mucho menos teniendo a una acusada de asesinato cerca.

Había tomado la tarea de ayudar a Iris a abrir los candados y liberar a Maya del Templo interior pero si debía ser sincera al menos con ella misma debía reconocer lo inquieta que se encontraba. El año anterior fue uno repleto de encuentros casuales que poco a poco se convirtieron en furtivos, luego en necesarios. Se maldijo internamente por eso, se estaba convirtiendo en adicta a su presencia, su aroma, sus gestos e incluso a las fugaces sonrisas que gestaba cuando ella estaba a su alrededor. Se había habituado incluso a ser su soporte en momentos difíciles. Era por esto que no era capaz de hallar tranquilidad sabiendo que el solo no sería capaz de encontrarla.

Ella pudo ver con sus propios ojos lo afectado que se encontraba, fue ella incluso quien ordeno –a latigazos- que saliera a tomar aire aunque su intención solo era sacarlo de la habitación antes de que ella corriera a sus brazos para tranquilizarlo un poco. Pero solo ella lo sabría.

-Solo es un idiota haciendo idioteces idiotas-mascullo-.

-¿Dijo algo Srta. Von Karma?-pregunto Iris-.

-No diga idioteces Iris.

-¿Esta segura? Se ve un poco pálida.

Ella solo se limitó a estrujar el látigo que tenía en las manos. Era una fiscal prodigio, una Von Karma, no había ningún motivo o justificación para que sus sentimientos la doblegaran. Debía comenzar a pensar con la cabeza y rápido, antes de que todo esto se le viniera encima y…

-Iris, volveré en un momento. Quédate donde estas o mi látigo se divertirá cuando vuelva.

Muy tarde.

Salió rápido y en silencio del templo interior hacia el jardín inspectores revisaban el área cuidadosamente, la escena del crimen… La escena de un crimen que quizás había cometido la persona que estaba a su cuidado ¿En que estaba pensando? Había dejado sin vigilancia alguna a una acusada de asesinato solo por un idiota impulso. Estuvo a punto de girar sobre sus talones y volver a donde debía cuando lo vio.

De brazos cruzados y concentrado únicamente en monitorear la investigación que se llevaba a continuación. Sus cabellos estaban ligeramente despeniados y podría jurar que, por su mirada, se encontraba agotado, pero eso no le impedía llevar a cabo su trabajo a la perfección. Apretó su látigo con tanta fuerza que temió romper su mango, ¿cuan tonta había podido ser? Miles Edgeworth era un hombre frío… un pequeño trauma infantil no lo detendría de cumplir con su deber a la perfección.

Se lo advirtieron tantas veces, "sentimientos" –si así podría llamar a eso que ardía en su pecho- esa palabra lo único que podría hacer era destruirla, un von Karma nunca usa su corazón, solo su cabeza, y es perfecto en eso.

Dio media vuelta totalmente dispuesta a volver al templo interior-de donde nunca debió haber tontamente salido-con la acusada, no sin antes mirar de reojo al hombre absorto en la escena del crimen. La diferencia ahora, era que este parecía tener una nueva fascinación. Su mirada gris acero se plasmo sobre la zafiro de ella con intensidad. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella rápidamente, mas el contacto visual nunca se rompió. Fraziska sintió como por su rostro recorría una ligera oleada de calor al no poder retirar su vista de la insistente mirada de Edgeworth. Maldijo mentalmente, eso no podría suponer nada bueno, la había descubierto escabulléndose de su trabajo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y se preparo para defenderse cuando estuvo finalmente frente a el, pero algo estaba distinto.

La mirada de Edgeworth se había cambiado hacia una mas angustiada. Sus labios formaban una mueca torcida y sus manos, cerradas en puños a cada costado de su cuerpo daban la impresión de temblor.

Solo tomo un segundo para que todos los pensamientos de ella a cerca de estar haciendo algo incorrecto se disiparan al instante. Camino dos pasos mas hacia el, se deshizo de sus guantes y estiro sus manos hacia las de Edgeworth. Estaban heladas y temblaban. Las halo hacia ella y las aprisiono contra su pecho para darles calor. El soltó un largo suspiro. Había esperado tanto por sentir esta clase de calidez y paz que en el momento pareció irreal.

-Ven-ordenó el, acto seguido la halo hacia su cuerpo.

Ella era tan calida, tan pequeña. La aprisiono fuertemente contra el con miedo a que se apartara. El había dado con la manera de borrar el horrible pasado que pesadamente cargaba a cuestas, ella era todo para el, su paz, su tranquilidad, su _vida._ Bajó su rostro hasta la curvatura del cuello de ella y se oculto ahí, inhalando su aroma, robándose su calor.

Franziska elevo una de sus manos hacia su rostro, haciendo que el se despegara de su cuello y la mirara, con sus mejillas rosadas y su mirada llena de paz. Acaricio su rostro con cuidado luego lo atrajo hacia ella y junto sus labios con cuidado. No fue un beso que expresaba necesidad o deseo. Fue un ligero roce, pero fue suficiente para dejar en claro que ella estaba donde debía estar.

Miles acaricio el labio inferior de ella con cuidado, estaba sonriendo, al igual que el.

-¿Vendrás a casa esta noche?-preguntó el-

-Lo intentare, Miles.

Se separo lentamente de el y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al templo interior. Había logrado su cometido y ya podía estar en paz. Si era cierto que sus sentamientos la destruirían, lo averiguaría por si misma, después de todo _nadie_ le dice a un von Karma que hacer.

* * *

><p>Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Es mi segundo escrito sobre esta pareja, algo corto, pero algo que tenia que hacer con todo lo que pasó en la montaña :D. Ya sabes, si te gustó dale al boton de abajo ;).<p>

Ap.


End file.
